Dangerous Save
by Captain Tori
Summary: When Elizabeth and Will are in danger, someone comes and saves them, nearly paying the expense of his own life. Why did this unexpected visitor come, and what will happen now?
1. Author's Note

I will post this story soon! Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for understanding. :D It's my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1: Dangerous Save

Chapter 1

Elizabeth and Will were tied up against a rock. Their assailants had been an angry group of people that had been known to kill anyone in their way. Stories say that they had been in jail for murder, but escaped not a week later, leaving no way to detect how. They called themselves The Feared. Clever, smart, and daft people they were. Elizabeth and Will had, unfortunately, happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Feared knocked them out, tied them up, and dragged them to a cave. The cave was undoubtedly their hideout. Once someone was caught by The Feared, they were never seen again.

Will came to first. As he stirred and opened his eyes, he became aware of the leader of The Feared standing in front of them, waiting for them to wake up. Will turned his attention to Elizabeth, who had just begun to stir. She opened her eyes, scanning the room, and then exchanged a terrified glance with Will.

Swords were suddenly drawn as everyone got closer. A fun clicked and the man holding it advanced even nearer. He extended his gun and aimed. The sound of a gunshot reverberated throughout the cave.

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other and relaxed, realizing that neither was hurt. Confused, they looked back at the man with the pistol that now had a horrified expression, his face twisting with pain. They watched as the man crumpled to the ground, lifeless. All heads turned to the place where the shot had evidently come from, the entrance of the cave. There stood Captain Jack Sparrow, fun in hand.

The room erupted into chaos and Will and Elizabeth could no longer see Jack through the throng of people that had rushed up to fight him. They struggled vainly with their bonds, trying to get free. They did not notice the guard next to them until it was too late. They cringed as the man was surely about to knock them out, or worse. They caught one last glimpse at the scene before them, and then everything went black.

**********

Elizabeth first became aware of someone shaking her urgently. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Will, looking at her with deep concern.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, running his fingers through her hair lovingly.

"Yes." She replied, smiling weakly. Then her smile faltered. "What happened? Where did everybody go?" she asked. She looked around the room anxiously. Suddenly she remembered the reason for all the chaos. "Jack!" she cried. "Where's Jack?!"

Will looked like he had been smacked in the face. Apparently, in his worry over Elizabeth, he had completely forgotten about Jack.

"JACK!!!" they yelled together. No answer. Frantically, they began calling for Jack. They started their search near the cave entrance, where he had first appeared. They moved inward from there, looking in every place a person could possibly be. They had gotten through half the cave when Elizabeth suddenly sighed. _This is all my fault!_ Elizabeth chided herself. _If I hadn't wanted to go for a walk today because "it's just so beautiful outside today," they wouldn't have gotten into this mess, _she thought. _Stupid me!_ She finally let her thoughts wander and continued her search. When she got to the end of her half of the cave, she almost burst into tears. _The one time Jack decided to do something good…_ she thought grimly. She was brought out of her reverie by Will's voice.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted. "I've found him!"


	3. Chapter 2: Experience

They could tell immediately that Jack Sparrow was hurt badly. He had somehow managed to kill most of The Feared (and scared away the rest) with numerous wounds. He was unconscious with a gun in one hand, a sword in the other. Elizabeth was too shocked to do anything. _How could someone so brave and smart like Jack get hurt so horribly? _Elizabeth thought. She was close to tears.

Will, being the more composed one, knelt down and carefully felt Jack's pulse.

"It's weak." Will observed.

"What can we do?" Elizabeth asked. But even as she asked the question, she knew they couldn't do a thing. The tears welled up in her eyes and she whirled around, crying quietly. Will turned around too, trying, with no avail, to console her. He, too, felt very strange seeing Jack lying there motionlessly. Will felt a stab of grief and a twinge of guilt. It _was _all his and Elizabeth's fault. The one time Jack decided to play the hero…

Suddenly, Elizabeth and Will simultaneously felt pressure on their shoulders and looked behind them.

"What are we crying about?" asked Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried, pulling him into a tight hug. Jack winced. Elizabeth pulled away quickly, looking apologetic. This time, it was Will's turn to be shocked. This _had _to be the best pirate he'd ever seen. Will was absolutely stunned. _Jack was so hurt. What gives him the strength to go on? I knew Jack was strong, but…_

"Jack, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He lied. HE took two steps forward, and then had to grab Will for support.

"Oh yeah, Jack. You're perfectly fine." Will agreed sarcastically. "Sit." Will led Jack over to a nearby rock and Will and Elizabeth sat down next to him.

"I'll go get some water to start cleaning you up, Jack." Elizabeth said, rushing towards the cave entrance.

"Jack," Will began. He couldn't contain the questions any longer. "How did you get here?"

"I saw them take you guys, so I followed them." Jack replied simply.

"Wait, you saw them take us?" Will asked. Jack nodded. "That means… what were you doing in Port Royal?"

"Ummm… nothing of importance." Jack lied, not very smoothly. Will looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, okay… I need your help." Jack admitted.

"What could _you _possibly need _our_ help for?" Will asked, astonished. Elizabeth then came within earshot carrying a bucket of water.

"Found the bucket by the…" Elizabeth trailed off of her explanation for the bucket when she saw Will's astonished and confused face. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Jack said, a little too quickly. Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously, but let it go. Then she started to tend to Jack.

_What could Jack possibly need our help for? _Will thought. _HE came all the way to Port Royal for our help? Why couldn't he get help from Gibbs or Marty or somebody? The Black Pearl! _He suddenly remembered. _Where's the Pearl?_

Will was jerked out of his thoughts by a gasp from Elizabeth. "Oh my…" Elizabeth trailed off in a whisper, speechless. Will's eyes widened as he, too, took in the many cuts, bruises, and gashes all over Jack's body.

"Jack," Elizabeth began, wonder and amazement evident in her voice. "How could you possibly fight with all these wounds?!" she asked. Jack grinned.

"Experience."


End file.
